


secrets, secrets

by atlas_of_galaxies



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Foilshipping, M/M, yumavec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlas_of_galaxies/pseuds/atlas_of_galaxies
Summary: Shingetsu's plan has nearly run its course, and the Barian onslaught isn't far from starting.So in the precious amount of time he has left, why doesn't he have a little fun with his good friend Yuma?





	

The slam of the door is the only sound that echoes throughout the empty bathroom as Shingetsu leans against the smooth wood, closing it shut behind him.

He stays there for a minute, settled against the door, quiet. His purple eyes flick up, quietly scanning the bathroom for any signs of life.

He's in the clear.

As the orange-haired teen stands there, his head angled at the ground, a sly smile spreads across his lips. It's quickly followed by a sinister laugh that reverbrates far too loudly around the cramped school bathroom.

Shingetsu knocks his head back, his orange spikes brushing the wood of the door. He screws his eyes shut, his shoulders shaking with the force of his laughter.

He lurches forward, shoes scraping the tile. His hands clutch clumsily at the sink; he feels like he's drunk.

The teen steadies himself against the counter as he forces his head up and stares at himself in the mirror. His reflection gazes back with a glazed look over his eyes and lock onto his own misty ones. His image's grin reminds him of his own.

"I can't believe it," Shingetsu croaks out, still staring at his reflection. His voice doesn't sound like his own. "That fool actually trusts me."

The Barian turns his gaze to his whitened knuckles gripping the sink. The thought of escaping this fragile, human flesh and assuming his sturdy, impenentrable gray body leaves him nearly breathless with anticipation. He almost wants to abandon the plan and go Barian in, say, the middle of physical education. _God_ , what would their faces look like? They'd be absolutely delicious.

But -- he can almost feel Durbe scolding him in his head -- he has to stick to the plan. He can't fuck up.

As much as he physically aches for the look on Yuma's face he knows he'll see when he finally reveals his true intentions, he knows he can't divert from the plan any further, or else he runs the risk of failing to draw Yuma to Sargasso.

He has already revealed his true nature as a Barian, which definitely wasn't part of the plan. While Yuma was an incredibly trusting and simple soul, he probably shouldn't push the teen much further.

Going Barian is definitely not an option.

So Shingetsu is forced to satisfy himself by digging his soft human nails into his pale human skin.

He stares at the shallow ovals left in his palms, studying his rounded fingernails with curiosity. Unlike his claws in his Barian form, these nails won't pierce through much.

He needs something to occupy himself with, however. Something he can have his hands on.

...

Good thing he's meeting Yuma here for their regular Barian Police Force meeting in just a few minutes.

Shingetsu forces out a shaky breath, glancing back up at his reflection in the mirror. It contemplates him silently, visibly calmer than before.

Good. This will be suitable for Yuma.

With a quiet sigh, he pushes himself away from the counter and finds a bathroom stall for their meeting. Not the most elegant of places to join up, but it's one of the few places he knows Astral won't follow them to.

Boy, will he be happy when that damn Astral Being is dead.

At that moment, the door to the bathroom creaks open. Shingetsu freezes, leaning against the door of the stall and listening breathlessly as a pair of footsteps ventures onto the tile.

"Shingetsu?" Yuma's abnormally quiet voice fills the bathroom. He's hesitant; afraid that he's unattended. "I came alone, Astral's outside."

Ah, Yuma could never disappoint him.

The stall door swings open, and Shingetsu stands there, smiling at the dark-haired teen in front of him. "Right on time, Yuma-kun," the orange-haired teen grins at him.

The duelist shoots a blinding smile back at him and quickly joins him inside the stall. Shingetsu takes a brief moment to check the other stalls for any loiterers before rejoining Yuma and shutting them inside.

The space inside is rather small with two people squished into it; Shingetsu takes a seat on the trashcan lid to make a little more room for his Barian Police Force Officer. He takes a moment to look Yuma over.

He's dressed in his usual school attire, with his school tie lazily looped around his neck. His signature key is noticibly missing; he spots Yuma absentmindedly clutching at his chest, as if longing for its familiar weight against his skin. Shingetsu appreciates him going the extra mile and leaving his key outside the range of this bathroom.

The amount that this boy trusts him is baffling.

Maybe he can have a little fun with him.

"So, Shingetsu," Yuma starts, leaning against the opposite side of the stall. "What'd you call me here for?"

The orange-haired teen pauses for a moment, contemplating his next words. Whatever he does next could have disastrous consequences: Yuma's trust in him could be shattered, their plan could be ruined, the Barian invasion could fail before it's even properly begun. Worst of all, Durbe would be pissed.

...But you know what?

Durbe can go to hell for all he cares.

"This doesn't have to do with the Barian Police Force," --The traitor notes a bit of the light in Yuma's eyes extinguish in disappointment-- "But this is still something you have to keep secret for me, okay?" The excitement returns to his companion's shining red eyes.

"Of course! What is it, Shingetsu?" he questions, leaning forward, breathless with anticipation. It's utterly adorable; he's gonna miss messing around with Yuma.

"I ... I..." Shingetsu feigns hesitation. His eyes dart down to Yuma's hands, which are eagerly balled up against his shirt. The Barian leans forward and takes Yuma's hands in his; he feels the teen startle in surprise, but he doesn't move to remove them from his grasp.

Shingetsu stares at their joined hands, his eyes downcast. Above him, he hears Yuma's breathing slow, before it suddenly catches as he takes in a breath to ask a question--

But then Shingetsu raises his head; purple eyes meet red, and the small squeeze he gives Yuma's hands stops his question in his throat. The orange-haired teen draws back for a breath before suddenly leaning forward. His face is in Yuma's; he's so close he can count his eyelashes--

"Yuma-kun, I really like you!"

The dark-haired teen barely has time to register his words before Shingetsu closes the gap between them, and his lips meet Yuma's in a fierce passion.

Yuma instantly freezes, every inch of his body tensing up and jumping from Shingetsu's intimate touch. He involuntarily tries to shrink away, but the cramped stall restricts his movements.

Shingetsu can feel every minute movement the other's body makes through their connected lips. Yuma is totally petrified; his reaction is _perfect_.

The Barian takes a step forward, pinning Yuma closer to the wall. The dark-haired teen's hands slightly shake in his grip. Yuma's lips move against his, apparently trying to speak. Shingetsu grins into his mouth and slides his tongue into it before Yuma can say anything.

The satisfying moan Yuma reluctantly gives him is music to his ears.

Finally, Shingetsu draws back a few inches, retracting his tongue. He playfully sticks it out at Yuma, eagerly taking in the shorter's expression as he examines him from a very short distance.

Yuma stares at him, his red eyes slightly out of focus. His lips are still parted and there's a clear expression in his glazed eyes: hurt.

Mm. Maybe he went a little too far.

"Shingetsu, I..." Yuma's voice is husky, and his eyes dart from side to side. "I don't think that this is okay." He's quiet, urgent. The fear in his voice is delicious.

The Barian gives him a soft whine and presses a hand against the shorter's chest. "What about this isn't okay, Yuma-kun? You like me, don't you?" He turns on the puppy dog eyes, and he purses his lips that are mere centimeters away from Yuma's.

Yuma is well aware of this fact, and he quietly tries to turn his head away. The proximity of their faces causes him not to get very far.

"Of course I like you, Shingetsu, but..." Yuma's eyes flick up and nervously meet the taller's. "We're supposed to be stopping the Barians. We can't be doing ... _this_." He finally frees his hands from Shingetsu's grip and gently pushes them into the alien's chest. Shingetsu doesn't budge.

"Who said we can't do both?" Yuma's eyes widen at his quiet and sultry tone. Shingetsu gives him a low smirk that's unlike anything he's ever seen on his face. And then, he presses that same smirk into Yuma's parted lips.

The shorter lets out a soft moan of indignation as Shingetsu starts to suck on his bottom lip. The sound reverbrates through the both of them, sending a buzz through the two boys.

"Yuma..." he sighs into their kiss, both hands pressing into Yuma's chest. Slowly, he feels his friend melt into his touch. His hands hesitantly find Shingetsu's hips and rest them there as he pushes back into the kiss.

Yuma softly murmurs the alien's name into his lips. The buzz tickles them, and Shingetsu involuntarily lets out a soft giggle into his friend's mouth. The smile he feels form on Yuma's face only serves to tickle and embarrass him further.

Shingetsu decides to occupy himself by slowly trailing his fingers up Yuma's torso. The teen quietly shivers under his touch. His hands reach his shoulders, and then his face. Shingetsu softly cups the shorter's soft, rounded cheeks in his hands as he passionately meets Yuma's lips on even ground.

Deciding to take a risk, Shingetsu starts to nibble on Yuma's bottom lip. The dark-haired teen gasps into his mouth from the sudden shock of pain.

Despite this, Yuma, in a show of pleasure, wraps his arms around the alien's hips, letting his hands hang down and brush the back of the taller's thighs. Shingetsu's whole body shudders.

The Barian notes that his friend's lips are still partially open; he takes advantage of this opportunity and pauses in his biting to push his tongue into the other's mouth. The way Yuma stiffens under his grasp is perfect.

Shingetsu doesn't have mercy, however. He lets his tongue dive deep into Yuma's mouth, ripping a startled gasp from his throat that Shingetsu quickly stifles with his tongue.

The alien angles his neck to get a better vantage point over the teen, to allow his tongue to delve deeper into his mouth, enjoying the tingling sensation as Yuma's tongue feebly tries to fight back, but is quickly overpowered by the alien's--

The door to the bathroom opens.

Both boys instantly freeze. Shingetsu draws back a few centimeters and abandons his dominant position by retrieving his tongue from his friend's mouth. Their kiss breaks apart, but they're so close that Shingetsu can feel the brush of Yuma's eyelashes against his skin every time he blinks.

The two don't dare to breathe; they listen in apprehension as shoes squeak upon the worn tile outside the stall. The footsteps pause next to the sink; Shingetsu doesn't take his violet eyes off of Yuma's soft red ones as they listen to the squeak of the faucet and the quiet rush of running water.

The teens still don't move even after the faucet has been turned off and paper towels have been pulled from the dispenser. They wait until the footsteps echoing around the bathroom recede and the door opens and softly closes a few seconds later.

Yuma and Shingetsu let out a relieved sigh in sync, their breath stirring each other's bangs. Their bodies relax into each other's with the exhalation of their breath. Then, Shingetsu feels the shorter's chest suddenly rise as he takes in breath to speak.

"Shinge--" Said teen quickly silences Yuma by putting an index finger to his lips. Shingetsu presses his own lips against it; it's an indirect kiss.

Yuma's eyes watch him in curiosity, wondering why they have to stay silent now that whoever intruded on their session is now gone. Shingetsu gazes at him with half-lidded eyes from mere centimeters away.

A smirk spreads across the Barian's face and presses into his index finger. He opens his mouth to speak, and when he does, his voice is barely above a sultry whisper.

"Don't tell Astral."

With that, he pulls his finger away, closes the distance between them, and gives Yuma one last peck on the lips before opening the stall door and leaving the bathroom as quietly as he had arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you can't tell I live sleep and breathe yumavec
> 
> help me I'm dying squirtle


End file.
